The Old Republic: Stratagem
by Storyguy567
Summary: Darth Malgus is rumored to be attempting to break the Treaty of Coruscant and re start a war with the Republic. To investigate these rumors, the Dark Council sends master tactician Darth Baras to search for Malgus. A deadly game of chess between two maste
1. Prologue

**Sad to say, this story is born out of a tragedy. I was originally, going to write this as a novel to send to Lucasbooks for publishing. While researching info on Lucasbooks, I found an article from an author who had written for them in the past.**

**It turns out, you don't approach Lucasbooks about writing a Star Wars book. If you want to write a Star Wars book, they have to approach you.**

**However, I still want to write this story. I believe it to be a good story and I wanted to get it out to the fans.**

* * *

_**NOTE:**_** Just as a note, I want to say the current Star Wars timeline is divided into BBY (before the Battle of Yavin) and ABY (After the battle of Yavin). Just so novices know, the Battle of Yavin was the assault on the Death Star in **_**Episode IV: A New Hope**_**. There are various times in the Star Wars universe that important events are used as markers. **

**For my story I will be using BTC (Before the Treaty of Coruscant) and ATC (After the Treaty of Coruscant). Which, I hope you're familiar with the Treaty of Coruscant.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I am obligated to inform you that I do not own **_**Star Wars**_**, the Old Republic era, or any official characters (characters already existing). I do own the plot, however, and I will claim my original characters.**

**Official Summary (since the summary section is too short)**

_**The Treaty of Coruscant has brought a fragile peace to the galaxy, ending the war between the Republic and the Sith Empire. However, on both sides, many oppose the Treaty. None more so than the Sith lord Darth Malgus.**_

_**It has been three years since the treaty was signed. The galaxy remains at peace, but peace never lasts forever.**_

_**When rumors reach the Dark Council that Malgus may be attempting to break the treaty and restart the war with the Republic, the Council sends expert strategist and master tactician Darth Baras to handle the situation. Two of the Empire's strongest and smartest Sith Lords face off in a cunning, deceptive game of chess that heats up with each move, until it finally explodes in the conclusion.**_

* * *

_**The Old Republic: Stratagem**_

**Prologue**

Shrouded in a black cloak, Darth Malgus walked across the landing pad to his shuttle. His hood was drawn low over his head, covering his face in shadow, save for his glowing yellow eyes. The landing pad was seemingly empty and silent, save for the thud of Malgus' heavy armor as he took each step.

Through his connection to the force, Malgus sensed another presence. It was in front of him. He stopped in his tracks; eyes darted forward to see nothing standing between him and his shuttle, yet he remained still.

A shape materialized out of thin air in front of the Sith lord. It was a woman, judging from the shape of her figure. Her long red robe was form fitting, hidden behind silver armor. Her head was covered by a black helmet with two upside down triangles where the eyes were located. In her hand, this woman held the long handle of a double-bladed lightsaber.

"Stand aside inquisitor." Malgus hissed in the mechanical voice he acquired due to his respirator mask. "I have no time for this."

The woman remained adamant. Not breaking her stance. "My orders come from my superiors Malgus." She said in a crisp firm voice from behind her helmet. "It is my job to ask you what your business is here on Bespin."

Malgus leaned his heard forward, before throwing it backward, shaking the hood off his head and revealing his grey head partially covered by a respirator. "I do believe that is no one's business, but my own." From beneath his cloak, the Sith warrior grabbed his lightsaber. "Now, stand aside and let me enter my ship."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." The inquisitor remained strong. "My orders come directly from the Dark Council. They believe you are acting to break the Treaty of Coruscant. As per their instructions, I am to find out your intentions here on Bespin and report my findings to the council."

"Well," a mechanical chuckle came from the other Sith, "you're welcome to try, but I will not tell you or the council my personal affairs." He attempted to walk by her. However, the inquisitor extended her arm outward, stopping Malgus from moving. Her inactive weapon was pressed against his chest.

"The Council had warned me you would refuse orders, so they authorized me to use force." She explained, looking forward, rather than at him. "Now I will ask you again," she turned to face him, "what is your business on Bespin?"

Malgus' arms shot out of his cloak, throwing the garb behind his shoulders, and revealing to the inquisitor his black heavy armor. In his right hand, he gripped his lightsaber tightly with growing rage.

"I'm warning you girl," he growled out, "you are attempting to start a confrontation you have no hope of winning. Now, I ask again, let me pass." He hissed. "And this is the last time I'm asking.

Her response was the musical hum and the emergence of a purple blade from her weapon. She raised it to the Sith lord.

"So be it." Malgus exhaled. He gripped his weapon in both hands, and the blood red blade sprung to life between the bladed guards on either side of his hilt.

"Would you really risk killing an inquisitor?" The masked female asked cockily.

"Sith kill each other in power struggles all the time." Was Malgus' blunt reply. He moved to strike at her, but her blade met his mid strike.

Malgus submerged himself into the force. Giving himself to the energy, and letting the energy come back to him. This was the way of the seventh of the seven forms of lightsaber combat: Juyo. Juyo was the most aggressive of the seven forms, and focused on bold, direct offensive maneuvers. Juyo users channeled their energy from the force into their aggressions.

Everywhere Malgus struck, the inquisitor's blade was there. Inwardly, he growled to himself. This was the defensive form, Soresu. The third of the seven lightsaber combat forms. Soresu was purely defensive. It was also meant to save energy. The tactic being that the opponent would spend all their energy and become exhausted or frustrated long before the Soresu user. In the opponent's state of exhaustion, there would be openings, and the Soresu user could then take the offensive.

Malgus knew he was fighting against time now. He had to find a way to provoke the inquisitor into attacking. That or break her defenses. He slashed again to lock blades with the inquisitor. He looked over her shoulder. There was an opening. Behind her, the Sith Lord saw a supply crate. Keeping his focus on the Inquisitor, he reached through the force to the barrel. He could feel it without his hand on it. He pulled it towards him, hurling at the inquisitor. The inquisitor could sense it coming. She pulled away and spun around to slash at the crate.

Malgus darted his blade at the sith. The inquisitor tried to move for a cheap strike, as Malgus predicted, and she activated the second purple blade in her lightsaber, stopping his blade.

And Malgus had his opening. While an impressive weapon, the double-bladed lightsaber was also a difficult one to use. Using a saberstaff was almost like performing an intricate dance. Being aware of both blades at all times. The moves had to be so stylized in order just to move the blades. The stylized moves left many openings. Mainly wherever the hilt was.

Placing both hands on his weapon, Malgus burst forward striking at the inquisitor. She performed the intricate dance, twirling it around her body. Malgus pretended to play into her attacks, making her think he was striking at potential openings. In reality, he was striking where her blades were moving. A false sense of security. Make her think she was holding him off.

And Malgus could tell by her increasing offensive, she was falling for it. It was time to end this. Both the charade and the duel. He swung his blade across his body in a horizontal slash, extending his arm outward as he did. The red energy swept cleanly through the inquisitor's hilt, splitting it in two. In her distraction and shock, Malgus swung his blade around to strike again, taking her left arm off. The shriek of pain leaving her lips satisfied Malgus in a way that necessities such as food couldn't. His thirst was for blood.

The inquisitor fell to her knees, gripping the remains of her arm. Completely forgetting Malgus was there. It was a pitiful sight. Someone so caught up in the pain that they had to stop to feel it. It was disgusting. A true Sith would ignore the pain and keep fighting. If you weren't strong enough to ignore pain, you weren't strong enough to be a Sith.

Which is why Malgus stabbed her through the neck. The act of murder was such a euphoric sensation for him. He removed his weapon from her, causing her corpse to fall to the ground. He deactivated his weapon and clipped it to his belt. The Sith Lord pulled his hood low over his head and wrapped his cloak around his body once again.

He left Bespin, seemingly vanishing into the vast expanses of the galaxy.

* * *

**So prologue chapter. I would like to take this time to say I'm a review addict. So reviews are appreciated. Thanks. REVIEW! Or I will stop writing.**


	2. The Interrogator

**So the first response to my story was good. Let's see if we can keep it going. Please keep up the reviews.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I am obligated to inform you that I do not own **_**Star Wars**_**, the Old Republic era, or any official characters (characters already existing). I do own the plot, however, and I will claim my original characters.**

* * *

**Official Summary (since the summary section is too short)**

_**The Treaty of Coruscant has brought a fragile peace to the galaxy, ending the war between the Republic and the Sith Empire. However, on both sides, many oppose the Treaty. None more so than the Sith lord Darth Malgus.**_

_**It has been three years since the treaty was signed. The galaxy remains at peace, but peace never lasts forever.**_

_**When rumors reach the Dark Council that Malgus may be attempting to break the treaty and restart the war with the Republic, the Council sends expert strategist and master tactician Darth Baras to handle the situation. Two of the Empire's strongest and smartest Sith Lords face off in a cunning, deceptive game of chess that heats up with each move, until it finally explodes in the conclusion.**_

* * *

**ONE LAST NOTE: In this chapter, I mention Darth Baras' age. THIS ISN'T A MADE UP NUMBER! I did research and looked into this. So, I did the math of how old he was when the treaty was signed, and added three additional years to his age.**

**Also, I did the math on the whole time scale, so my story could be accurate. The game itself takes place beginning 10 years after the Treaty of Coruscant. The Emperor's Wrath Sith Warrior storyline (in which Darth Baras is the main antagonist) takes place 13 years after the Treaty.**

* * *

_**The Old Republic: Stratagem**_

**I: The Interrogator**

Ryloth. This outer rim world, home of the Twi'lek species, shone out like a dull amber gem against the black vastness of space. Ryloth was one of the most unusual planets in the galaxy in that it had no orbit; one side perpetually faced the sun, eternally bathed in light, and the other half remained in darkness.

Ryloth was one of the planets held by the Sith Empire, and was vital to the slave trade as well as the meaning of the healing herb, ryll.

The Sith base of operations was located in the caves below the side shown forever in the sun, called the Bright Lands. Built within a system of caves, the base stood like a citadel inspiring fear in the hearts of the enemies of the Sith.

Darth Baras, considered the Sith Empire's master tactician, was placed in charge of Sith operations on Ryloth. The forty-seven year old Sith Sorcerer was regarded as a hero by the Sith Empire for singing the Treaty of Coruscant and ending the Great Galactic War. That was three years ago. For three years there was peace in the galaxy. But it was fragile, Baras knew that. The only reason the Republic singed in the first place was because the Sith captured their capital Coruscant.

However fragile the peace was, Baras was determined to keep it. For three years, he prevented war, and it began to take its toll on him.

His darky sandy hair had started to loose color, and the roots had become grey. His skin was starting to pale. Over the course of three years, the light worry lines in Baras' face began to become the deep grooves of wrinkles. His dark brown eyes were sunken, with rings of exhaustion framing them. However, despite the physical toll that came with the stress of preserving peace, Baras was still in the prime of his life.

His pale skin stood out against his black robes and the dark gray tabard he wore over them. His synthetic leather utility belt was wrapped tightly around his waist.

The Lord walked into the entrance hall of the base. He was met with a struggle in the entrance to the caves. Two Sith soldiers were restraining a yellow-skinned male Twi'lek forcing him to his knees, while a third was behind them pointing a rifle at the back of his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Baras inquired.

The soldier aiming at the Twi'lek's head spoke through his helmet. "This slave was having violent altercations with the others. He resisted a containment crew and even attempted to kill an overseer." The trooper summarized before explaining the overseer's fate. "He's in critical condition in the medical wing."

"Get off of me you Sith trash!" The slave spat angrily.

"Mind you tongue slave!" The warrior screamed at him, flipping his rifle over and ramming it into the back of the Twi'lek's head.

"Oh my." Darth Baras feigned concern. "Killing an overseer is a very punishable crime. I'm surprised you weren't executed on the spot." His wrinkled mouth twisted upward in a smirk.

"As you are in charge of operations on Ryloth," one of the soldiers holding the Twi'lek down interjected, "we thought it best for you to determine his fate."

"Rightfully so." Baras said in a noble voice, flaunting his superiority. "Death is too kind, too merciful, a punishment for such wild and unruly trash." He glared at the rebellious spirit as his smirk turned into a sneer. "Ship him off to Rattatak." Was his verdict. "If he likes to fight so much, he can die fighting as a gladiator in the arenas." He gave a dark chuckle. "And this way, it will be entertaining to us."

The troops nodded and dragged the slave off toward the landing pad, screams of protest filled the halls. A sound that brought pleasure to Darth Baras' ears.

"Lord Baras." A woman in an officer's uniform ran up to him. The emblem on her chest signified she was a lieutenant.

"Yes Lieutenant, what is it?" Was the Sith Lord's reply.

She stood at attention. "A patrol party returned with a Republic SIS agent in custody. He's being taken into interrogation."

Baras look down, his mouth tightening into a thin line. The force was telling him there was more here than appeared. The Republic wanted peace desperately. They wouldn't violate the treaty of Coruscant.

Quickly, he turned to his officer. "Notify the guards to move him into interrogation cell 3F. I will oversee this matter personally."

She nodded, bowing. "Yes my lord." She turned around and walked back the way she came.

* * *

Cell 3F was dimly lit; more so than any other interrogation cell. The large room was cold and empty save for an examination table tucked away in a far corner.

The Republic SIS agent was restrained down on the table. A Zabrak male appearing to be in his late twenties, he struggled against the restraints.

The door hissed open, letting in more light. The Zabrak turned his head to see a silhouette in the doorway. The shape walked into the room, and the door closed behind it. In the dimmer light, the operative could see that the shape was Darth Baras.

"A Zabrak." The Sith Lord said nonchalantly as he approached the table. "Your species has a naturally high tolerance for pain." He watched the alien, prodding for a response. "That just means I'll have to hit harder."

"Sith trash!" The spy spat. "I've dealt with you before. Go ahead and torture me. You won't break me! I've been through this before. You can't- gah! Urgh! Ah!"

Baras only folded his hands as he watched the Republic agent writhe. Through his link to the force, Baras deciding to silence his incessant chatter by gripping his throat. The grip wasn't strong enough to kill him. There was no use in killing him…yet anyway.

"I assure you my boy, you've never dealt with the likes of me before." He released his prisoner, and gasps of air filled the room. Ignoring them, the Sith went on. "I have ways of marring your body without ever laying a finger on you. I will reduce your mind to nothing but a thick pile of pus melting within your own skull. I can destroy you and rebuild you over and over again until the process becomes too much. And believe, we will reach a point when it becomes too much. When we reach the end of our session, you will tell me everything I want to know in exchange for a quick and merciful death…which you will be denied."

A look of fear briefly crossed the spy's face, before he replaced it with a look of confidence. "Try your worst."

The interrogator only chuckled. "Let's not." He was toying with him. He raised his left hand, pointer finger stretched outward. "How about I start off with a sample of what you'll be facing."

He channeled the force into himself. Converting it into energy, he guided it along his body's natural pathways to his arm, and releasing it through his finger in the form of a bolt of lightning. The bolt danced out of his finger and struck the spy. His body shook and jerked, but he bit his lip to resist forming any sound at the sensation pain. The Sith cut off the flow of energy and lowered his arm.

"Let's start with something simple. You're name perhaps?" Baras proposed, leaning over him.

The captive only spit in his face. "How about you fall into a gundark nest Sith scum!"

Slowly, Baras reached up and wiped his face. Suddenly, his hand clenched around the Zabrak's throat in anger. He lifted his head as much as he could, given he was restrained, and slammed it down against the table. He hissed in pain as Baras released his throat.

"Do not try me." The Sith spoke dangerously low. "You'll find I'm less kind when I get impatient."

He hovered his hand above the prisoner's face. He opened the channels in his body again and released a current of force lightning. This time, the Zabrak couldn't contain the pain and released a scream. Baras only exposed him for ten seconds before he cut off the flow of energy again. "Your name!" He said forcefully.

The Zabrak was panting. To avoid a torrent of pain, he answered. "Syphon Kadarr." He spoke in broken gasps.

Baras smirked. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He asked mockingly. "Now, onto more important items Mr. Kadarr; what is your business on Ryloth?"

"You might have got my name out of me," Syphon spoke rebelliously, "but that's all you're getting."

"Are you so sure?" Baras asked, stepping away. He let the force flow through him again. He turned around, thrusting both arms forward. The lightning flowed in a violent torrent, bathing the room in a blue light.. Syphon Kadarr screamed as his body jerked.

"OK!" He screamed over the zap and buzz of the lightning. "OK! I'LL TALK!"

Darth Baras' mouth curled upright in a wicked smirk. He lowered his hands, stopping the assault on him. Smoke hissed from his body. "Now, was that so hard?" He asked, in a sarcastic sneer. "Now your business on Ryloth."

Syphon began confessing. "I was collecting intelligence, as is my duty."

"That brings me to another point I would like to find out," he spoke, "what is the Republic's concern with Sith operations on Ryloth?"

"I…" he stammered out, "I don't work for the Republic."

That smirk on Baras' face dropped, as his look went from sadistic pleasure to unnatural fury.

Baras felt the restraints within the force. With a flick of his finger, they came undone.

"You were doing so good," the Sith mocked, "we were making such progress, and then you decide to tell me such an obvious lie."

Darth Baras' finger twitched, and the Zabrak was sent flying across the room, hitting the wall hard as a response. "I warned you my patience was wearing thin!" He growled out. He swiped his hand across his body; Syphon Kadarr was launched from one wall to violently crash into another. "That lie used the last of it!"

He outstretched his hand and pulled it back. His prisoner flew toward him, zooming past him and hitting the examination table. He crumbled to the ground and the examination table fell on top of him.

"I'm telling the truth…" he breathed out, pain overtaking him. "I don't work for the Republic."

"And yet I don't believe you." He lifted the grunt off the ground, and had him levitating in the air. Using the force, he began to apply pressure to his throat. "Like I said, I've lost all patience so you'll have to talk quick."

Kadarr began to grasp at his throat, trying to pry away at the force choking him. He managed to speak between gasps for breath. "I …ag…work for the Sons of…urg…Truth!"

The Sons of Truth? Baras raised an eyebrow. He released the Zabrak from the choking, but he continued to hold him in the air. "And what is the Sons Truth?"

Kadarr had the fight beaten out of him. He couldn't defy anymore. He figured if he could tell him everything , he would be spared or a quick death. Both things looked like a blessing.

"The Sons of Truth is a rogue group. They don't believe in the Treaty of Coruscant; calling it a joke. People from both the Republic and the Sith banded together to break the Treaty. This peace is a sham! The Republic and the Sith cannot coexist."

"Who is in charge?" Baras asked.

"I don't know…" the Zabrak said. "I was just a simple soldier. The leaders, the original Sons of Truth, keep their identities secret."

"Then you have lived out your usefulness to me." The Sith said, releasing his grip on the spy, dropping him to the ground. "Guard?" Baras called. An armored guard walked into the cell.

"Yes Lord Baras." The guard bowed.

"Have a shuttle ready. I've got all I can out of this spy." He said. "Have the shuttle take him to the Bright Lands. We're going to abandon him there."

That look of horror, and realization of a slow painful death, in his eyes brought monumental pleasure to Darth Baras.

* * *

**I would like to take this time to say I'm a review addict. So reviews are appreciated. Thanks. REVIEW! Or I will stop writing.**


	3. The Emperor Addresses the Dark Council

**So the first response to my story was good. Let's see if we can keep it going. Please keep up the reviews.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I am obligated to inform you that I do not own **_**Star Wars**_**, the Old Republic era, or any official characters (characters already existing). I do own the plot, however, and I will claim my original characters.**

* * *

**Official Summary (since the summary section is too short)**

_**The Treaty of Coruscant has brought a fragile peace to the galaxy, ending the war between the Republic and the Sith Empire. However, on both sides, many oppose the Treaty. None more so than the Sith lord Darth Malgus.**_

_**It has been three years since the treaty was signed. The galaxy remains at peace, but peace never lasts forever.**_

_**When rumors reach the Dark Council that Malgus may be attempting to break the treaty and restart the war with the Republic, the Council sends expert strategist and master tactician Darth Baras to handle the situation. Two of the Empire's strongest and smartest Sith Lords face off in a cunning, deceptive game of chess that heats up with each move, until it finally explodes in the conclusion.**_**.**

* * *

_**The Old Republic: Stratagem**_

**II: The Emperor Addresses the Dark Council**

On the planet Korriban, deep within the confines of the Sith Academy, the Dark Council of the Sith Empire met.

Representing the entire Sith Empire was a council of twelve: Darth Thanaton, Darth Acharon, Darth Marr, Darth Ravage, Darth Jadus, Darth Mortis, Darth Vengean, Darth Decimus, Darth Rictus, Darth Vowrawn, Darth Aruk, and Darth Hadra.

Only nine of the lords were present on the council. The other three: Darths Rictus, Aruk, and Hadra were present via holoprojector.

The doors to the council chamber opened, and the lords stopped their debate. Turning their heads in unison, they looked to see who would disturb their conclave.

A tall, broad Sith Pureblood in sleek black armor. The massive, hulking figure stepped into the room. It was Lord Scourge, the Emperor's Wrath. A figure dark and mysterious, he was shrouded in legends like the Emperor himself.

"_Lord Scourge."_ The hologram of the council's only female member, Darth Hadra, greeted. _"What brings you here?"_

The Wrath bowed. It was an acolyte bowing before his superior masters, oh no; Scourge could kill them all before they could react. No, this bow was a sign of respect.

"As you know," the pureblood spoke straightening himself, "there has been an increase in those claiming to be the Emperor. Wishing to not confuse himself with the rabble that is these false prophets, my master has asked me to announce his arrival before the dark council." Many of the lords wore looks of astonishment on their faces. Scourge continued. "Do any of you object?"

Darth Vowrawn, the Pureblood Sith on the council, spoke. "Not at all. On what grounds would we have to interject?"

The heavily armored Darth Marr nodded. "Vowrawn is right. He is our emperor, our master. We are his servants. He will do as he pleases."

The Emperor's Wrath gave only a curt nod. "Then I present my master."

He stepped aside. A blue-skinned Nautolan in red Inquisitor's robes sauntered into the room, his hands folded behind his back. He surveyed the lords with his large black eyes.

Walking to the center of the room, he uttered in a powerful voice. "Forgive my appearance. This is only a temporary vessel so that I may address you."

"Rumors have reached my fortress that Malgus, a Sith Lord, one of our own," he re-iterated to make his point, "is attempting to break the Treaty of Corsuscant."

Darth Mortis leaned forward from his seat. "My lord," he bowed his head, "we have heard these same rumors, but they are unfounded. We have no proof of these claims."

The enigmatic Darth Jadus took over speaking. "We had an inquisitor trailing him and reporting his dealings to us."

"And?" The Nautolan vessel holding the emperor's spirit asked. "What have you found?"

Ravage was the one to speak. "Her last report was two weeks ago. We do not know what happened."

The Emperor paced around the circle of the room. He was eerily silent. Never a good sign when dealing with the supreme ruler of the Sith Empire. After almost a minute of this deathly suspenseful silence, he stopped mid step.

"I need not remind you that the Treaty of Coruscant is nothing but a ruse. A ploy into luring the Republic into a false sense of security." His face contorted into an angry glare. "However, it is imperative to my plans that the Treaty remain intact for now. When the times comes, it will be broken, and on my terms!"

Although none of them showed it, the entire Dark Council shivered in fear. The Emperor was the only being capable of inspiring fear within them.

Darth Thanaton interjected. "Malgus is a master warrior my lord." He explained. "He has accomplished great feats for the Sith. If we need to act against him, we need to find someone who can outthink him. Someone who can remain one step ahead of him."

"I know just the person!" Darth Vengean exclaimed. "My former apprentice Darth Baras. He is responsible for getting the Treaty signed, and he's one of its biggest supporters. He has also accomplished many feats in the name of the Sith. Some of our colleagues even regard him as the best tactician of the age."

The Emperor rubbed his blue chin in thought. "And where is your former apprentice?"

"He is currently overseeing operations on Ryloth."

"Summon him before the council and re-assign him to this immediately."

The council unanimously nodded, bowing their heads. The Emperor's Nautolan vessel walked toward the door. He stopped short of the entrance.

Without turning around, he addressed the council. "I don't need to tell you the situation should be handled secretly. We don't need the Republic learning we can't control our warriors."

"Scourge." The Emperor changed the subject. The Emperor's Wrath stepped out from the sidelines and bowed to his master. "Take the ship back to my fortress."

"Yes my master." Scourge lowered his head. The pureblood rose to his feet and left the council's chamber.

The Nautolan's eyes began to glow a bright purple. His body was overtaken by a red aura. The aura turned into vapor which flowed out of the chamber. The Nautolan began dissolving into the air as the Emperor's essence left him.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. The empty inquisitor's robes fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

* * *

**I have to say, I am not as proud of the result as I am of previous chapters.**

**I would like to take this time to say I'm a review addict. So reviews are appreciated. Thanks. REVIEW! Or I will stop writing.**


	4. The Sons of Truth Attack

**So the first response to my story was good. Let's see if we can keep it going. Please keep up the reviews.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I am obligated to inform you that I do not own **_**Star Wars**_**, the Old Republic era, or any official characters (characters already existing). I do own the plot, however, and I will claim my original characters.**

* * *

**Official Summary (since the summary section is too short)**

_**The Treaty of Coruscant has brought a fragile peace to the galaxy, ending the war between the Republic and the Sith Empire. However, on both sides, many oppose the Treaty. None more so than the Sith lord Darth Malgus.**_

_**It has been three years since the treaty was signed. The galaxy remains at peace, but peace never lasts forever.**_

_**When rumors reach the Dark Council that Malgus may be attempting to break the treaty and restart the war with the Republic, the Council sends expert strategist and master tactician Darth Baras to handle the situation. Two of the Empire's strongest and smartest Sith Lords face off in a cunning, deceptive game of chess that heats up with each move, until it finally explodes in the conclusion.**_

* * *

_**The Old Republic: Stratagem**_

**III: The Sons of Truth Attack**

In the far reaches of space, a lone _Fury_-class Imperial Interceptor flew among the stars. In the cockpit, a 2V model factorum droid was piloting the ship.

In one of the cabins, Darth Malgus jumped upward from sleep. He panted heavily, causing loud rasps to emit from his respirator.

Another memory. No, not a memory. At one time it was a memory. Now it was a nightmare. Once again, he had dreamt of the hardest thing he ever did.

The memory of when he purged himself of his greatest weakness. His murdering Eleena Daru. It was years ago, and yet he pictured it so clearly.

It was after the sacking of Coruscant. After receiving heavy injuries, Malgus sent his Twi'lek lover to recover in an Imperial medical ship. After she recovered, they argued about the nature of their relationship. In the heat of the moment, the slave told Malgus she loved him, and something in him snapped.

He saw his lover a different way in that instant. He didn't see her as a lover anymore. He saw her as the source of his morality. As his greatest love, she was his greatest weakness.

And that is why he drove his lightsaber through her heart.

In her death, Eleena became his greatest strength. Everything he saw reminded him of his dead love, which only fed his rage.

However, that didn't make things any easier. Even after three years, she still haunted him. Especially in his dreams.

He sat for several minutes to let reality sink back in. Once the fog of sleep cleared, he stood up from his cot and went to the cockpit.

"Status Two Vee?" The Sith Lord addressed the droid at the controls.

The droid replied in its monotone. "Coordinates to Mandalore are set. I am merely awaiting your command."

He nodded. "Hold off." He ordered. "I have to contact someone."

"Yes master." The droid replied obediently.

Malgus went to the holoprojector. He keyed in a series of commands into the console, causing the projector to light up. A few seconds later, an image appeared.

"Hello Shae Vizla." Malgus smirked beneath his respirator. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Baras sat in his office; he was reading a datapad containing the status report for operations on Ryloth. According to the report, they were well ahead of schedule, giving Baras a feeling of pride.

"Lord Baras." A female lieutenant entered his office. The Sith looked up from the report.

"Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"

"Darth Vengean wishes to make contact with you."

He raised a graying eyebrow. Why would his old master wish to contact him? "That will be all lieutenant."

She went rigid and saluted the man. "Sir!" She exclaimed before leaving. Baras sealed the entrance to his office shut.

He activated his desk projector. A miniature blue hologram of Darth Vengean stood on the surface. From his seat, Baras bowed.

"Master." He greeted.

"_Baras,"_ Vengean stated bluntly, _"you are needed on Korriban. The Dark Council requires your presence."_

"May I inquire as to what for Master?"

"_It is a delicate matter. One that cannot be discussed on a holochannel."_ There was an urgency in Vengean's voice.

"What of my duties on Ryloth?" The lord asked.

"_We have found a suitable replacement to take over your duties. That is not your concern now. Your present task is to board the next shuttle to Korriban."_

"I will be there as soon as possible master." Baras stood from his chair. Vengean only gave a curt nod before the transmission ended.

Darth Baras went from his office to his personal sleeping chambers. He searched through his belongings and pulled out a long flowing black cloak. The lord pulled the cloak over himself, fastening the chain at the base of his neck. He pulled the cloak's hood low over his face.

He left his office and walked to the end of the hall. He stepped into the elevator. On the control console, Baras selected the docking bay. The door whizzed closed and an electrical hum indicated that he was moving. A ding indicated that the elevator had stopped moving, and he stepped out onto the docking bay.

He prepared to approach the platform, but he halted in his steps. The Sith Lord sensed a tremor in the force. Immediately, all of his senses went into alert. A tremor like that could only mean danger was imminent.

He surveyed the docking bay. Something aroused his suspicions. The docking bay was continually busy; shuttles coming and going at a constant rate. There was no activity. It was dead. Only one shuttle sat at the landing platform.

Even the constant flow of people wasn't there. Something was definitely strange. The only people on the platform were security.

Baras approached the shuttle. He let the force flow through him, heightening his senses. Anything could happened, and he needed to be prepared for any threat. But first, he just needed to find it.

And find it, he did. He heard the cocking of rifles, and looked up to see the armored security force surrounding him; their rifles were all aimed at the Sith. Baras pulled his hood off and walked in a circle surveying his opponents. There 8 of them; circling him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Sith asked, trying to contain his outrage. Three accolytes weaved through the soldiers and stood before Baras; two of them were human, and the third was a Pureblood Sith.

"I'm sorry Lord Baras." His female lieutenant spoke, standing among the soldiers. "You will not be going to Korriban."

"Insubordination is a serious crime lieutenant." Baras tried to negotiate. It was only a ploy. Buying time by getting his opponents to talk. This pivotal time could be used to strategize.

"No one will even know what happened." She said. "It will just look like you were killed in a slave uprising." She turned to a soldier. "Get his lightsaber."

The soldier walked to him. He grabbed the lightsaber off the lord's belt and rejoined his position in the circle. Baras only watched, letting him. Now was not the time to attack. He would even get a move before he was shot in the back.

"And what is the purpose of this?" The Sith inquired.

The lieutenant smirked. "You uncovered something that should have been kept secret. We're not ready to reveal ourselves. If you leave, our plans are compromised."

Baras tried to piece together what she was saying. What did he find? And then it clicked. The Zabrak Syphon Kadarr. "So," he addressed, "you're all a part of the Sons of Truth."

The lieutenant made a series of motions with her left hand. The troops broke the circle and formed a line in front of the Sith. Baras began to see plan forming. A flaw in their plan; he was no longer surrounded, so no one could attack him from behind.

His focus then shifted to the trooper holding his lightsaber. The fool obviously never handled a lightsaber before. He clipped it to his belt upside down. Another opening.

"Seeing as I'm about to perish, why don't you reveal to me your leaders." Baras asked as a last request.

The lieutenant shook her head, drawing a blaster pistol. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Only the higher ups know." Baras reached through the force and gripped his lightsaber, ready to strike.

"However, when the Treaty is broken," the officer was still speaking, "no one will concerned about what appears to be a seemingly minor rebellion."

"So you do not know who your leaders are?" Baras asked. Within the force, he moved his grip from his lightsaber to the blade emitter.

"Not that it matters, but no." The agent sneered.

"Then playing this game it pointless!" At his side, he closed his fist and the power of the force pressed down on the activator. The blood red blade sprung outward, slicing through the soldier's arm. He shrieked in pain, causing confusion. The lieutenant and the other troops looked at him in shock.

In the distraction, Baras manipulated his weapon with the force. It slid off the trooper's belt; Baras waved his wrist, manipulating his saber to slice through the newly one-armed soldier; it whizzed through the air and flew into Baras' awaiting hand.

"OPEN FIRE!" The lieutenant barked. The troops aimed their rifles at the Sith. "SHOOT TO KILL! DO YOU HEAR ME! SHOOT TO- urgh! Gah!"

Baras gripped her without even touching her. With a flick of his wrist, she flew through the air. He outstretched his hand and gripped the traitor's neck. But it was too late. The soldiers had unleashed a flurry of blaster fire. Baras pulled the woman in front of him, making her the victim of the barrage of blaster bolts.

Darth Baras pinched his lightsaber between his thumb and palm. He felt the familiar sensation of energy flowing through his body and he unleashed as lightning, charging the female corpse in his grip with an electrical current. Using the force to enhance his strength, he threw the woman at the line of firing soldiers. The three acolytes, jumped out of the way, causing two of the soldiers to be hit. The corpse released a discharge of energy, killing the two on contact.

The three acolytes drew their lightsabers. Both of the humans wielded a single, red-bladed lightsaber. The Pureblood, however held both a red and purple bladed weapon in both of his hands.

Baras knew most of his energy would be needed to fight the warriors. So his first job was to handle the troopers first. The two human warriors ran at him as the soldiers opened fire. Baras weaved between them, blocking and avoiding the flurry of crimson blades. He had to act quickly because the traitorous Sith would attack again.

He went into the stance for the Shien variant of form V lightsaber combat. The troopers immediately open fire. Using his mastery of Shien, Baras easily reflected the blaster bolts back to the shooters. Three more of them feel by their own weapons.

The pureblood charged at Baras, with the two humans charging behind. The Sith channeled the force through his body to his legs. All three of the acolytes raised their weapons to strike, and Baras released the pent up energy, soaring through the air. He landed behind the remaining two troops. Before they could react, the Sith took them out in a single swing of his saber, leaving the three acolytes.

All three of them charged at once. Baras went into the Soresu stance of lightsaber combat. Soresu and Shien went hand in hand; Shien was actually developed from Soresu to be more offensive.

Given that they were still acolytes, Baras predicted they would only really know form I: Shii-Cho and form VII: Juyo. And he was right. He was easily able to deflect the onslaught of the three warriors using only Soresu. The long, sweeping strikes of Shii-cho, and the heavy, blumt blows of Juyo were using up the acolytes' energy. Baras could feel it; the strikes against his blade were slowly getting weaker.

Both of the humans charged at him from either side, hoping to get him in a pincer attack. He held his lightsaber flush against his body and spun between them, blocking both blows. As he spun, Baras stretched his arm outward, cleaving one of the traitors across the chest. His lightsaber deactivated as he fell to ground with a deep black burn across his chest. The second apprentice stared in horror, and Baras delivered a swift kick to his stomach, making him fall over.

A tremor in the force made the Sith go rigid. Baras turned to see the pureblood coming at him, both blades swinging. Baras utilized Soresu and deflected the onslaught of red and purple. Baras could feel it. The Pureblood was becoming tired and angry. That meant he would slip up soon. He lunged forward, and Baras weaved out of the way. He released a current of force energy, shocking his opponent before he pushed him back in another wave of energy.

The remaining human acolyte made a foolish mistake. He ran for Baras from behind, a great tactic in a two-on-one battle; however he made a mistake by letting out a battle cry as he charged. With the force guiding him, Baras threw his arm backward, hitting the fool in his throat with the butt of his lightsaber. The human soundless gasped in pain. Baras twisted his wrist, bringing the blade down behind him and striking the acolyte.

All that remained was the dual-saber wielding Pureblood. It was time to end this. Baras would be delayed from his business no longer. The acolyte used the dual-wielding Jar'kai variant of the sixth form of lightsaber combat: Niman. Baras countered by working Soresu and Shien together; defending with Soresu and counterattacking with Shien.

Baras' opponent lunged forward in a stab. The Sith pivoted on his heel, twisting so that the weapon missed him. The tactician saw an opportunity and he took it. He swung his blade forward, slicing through the exposed hilt within the warrior's hand.

The Pureblood jumped back from the Sith Lord. He tossed his broken saber aside, placing both hands on his remaining blood red weapon.

The two surveyed each other in silence. Baras felt a strange sensation in the force. It was almost euphoric. Immediately, he knew what it was. The odds had shifted in his father. Now all that was left was to finish the battle.

The Pureblood acolyte raised his weapon and held it horizontally. With a burst of energy from the force, he began running at Baras. Baras lowered his weapon to his side, and he too charged, dashing toward the Sith was force-laced speed. The two charged at each other.

As they met in the middle, both duelists performed a sweep with their weapons from one side to the other as they ran past. The motion was too quick to see with the naked eye.

And two Sith stood back to back. Their arms outstretched as if posing. It was silent. Seconds passed, but each one felt like a lifetime. Finally, the young Pureblood acolyte fell over. Dead.

Baras only smirked as he stood to his feet. He deactivated his weapon and clipped it to his belt. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it over his head. He continued what he was doing before he was attacked. He boarded the docking bay's lone shuttle, ignoring the fight as if it never happened.

The engines flared to life, and the landing gear retracted into the ship's underbelly. Slowly, the craft lifted off the platform, fell out of the cave the docking bay was housed in, and left Ryloth's atmosphere.

Darth Baras was bound for Korriban.

* * *

**I would like to take this time to say I'm a review addict. So reviews are appreciated. Thanks. REVIEW! Or I will stop writing.**


End file.
